Grimlie Kove Nightraider
by Durham
Summary: An Imperial scout finds a village deserted. Quickly investigation turns to a fight for his life by an unknown foe.


**Grimlie Kove **

It was going to rain. As I looked upon the bleak expanse of dusty cloud I could sense the heavy expectation in the air. A storm was coming.

My name is Grimlie Kove and it has been fourteen raisings of the sun since I left Praag and I have not stopped to hinder once. A plague has gripped Praag, even now a diseased tentacle wraps itself around its rustic magnificence. Revek and I were glad of the assignment in order to leave the place lest we ourselves assume the fate of hundreds of others, their bodies lying malignant and rotting in the street.

The disease had already laid its seed however. Three days into our journey, Revek slumped in his saddle. That night I heard him across our campfire, trembling and muttering strange words. I should have gone across; perhaps I could have helped in some way, I don't know. I do know that when I pulled the sheet from his frosted body in the morning, his dead eyes held accusations that still haunt my dreams.

I threw down the small violet shrub I had been handling and gave a last look into the valley I must descend on the final leg to Richebourg. The land was bare, desiccated like long dead skin. Only a few hardy flora made a life for themselves here and I had seen scant few birds in the sky but I know not from whence they fed their bellies. I crossed to where the horses grazed on the measly shrubs and mounting my own steed, I pulled the reins to make Revek's brown mare follow us down into the valley.

The sky grew ever darker as I approached the coastal road to Richebourg and I looked forward to resting my head on something softer than the ground this evening. My assignment was a simple one, a simple diversion for a scout such as myself. The papers were in my saddlebag and they were to be handed to a Captain Yazov. They were perhaps orders or merely the activity of the Imperial bureaucracy; I know not and care less. Once completed, I might be able to beg a few scoops of stew and wine in gratitude for my trek.

Richebourg was no town, nor could it credibly be called a village. The place stood looking over a quiet inlet on the Sea of Claws and was no more than a few huts and stables surrounded by fortifications. Still, my weary shoulders looked forward to food and civilized shelter. Perhaps they may even play some of the Kislevite dillies that I was so fond of. I kicked back my spurs firmly as the light grew dim.

As the first drops of rain pattered and stained my leather great coat, I trotted into view of the Richebourg gates and I realised immediately that something was wrong. The gates were open and the fires in the towers either side were out. I could see the roofs of the few houses inside, but no light emanated from them either. Only thin tendrils of wispy smoke swirled up from somewhere inside the fort.

'Hail!' I cried, pulling my horse up in front of the lonely looking gates. Only the persistent tapping of the rain answered my call however. I dismounted and led the steeds over to some nearby trees, tossing the reins around a branch and tying them loosely. From the saddlebag I took a small torch and tinderbox as well as pistol and dagger. My nervousness was rising as I placed these items about my person, but what else could I do but investigate? I caught sight of the churlish waves crashing against the pebbly coast not more than fifty steps from me as I passed between the gates of Richebourg.

Even in the scarce light I noticed the tracks. I struck the flint on my tinderbox and held it to the torch. The flame blossomed quickly and began to dance in the coastal winds. Kneeling, I held the light to the tracks between the gates. They were strange, resembling the steps of a crow but much, much larger. And with more fearsome claws. Inside were the footprints of men, but they were obscured by the sheer amount of prints. I concluded a struggle and looked around the small courtyard.

'Hail!' I shouted once more, but the silence that answered my cries made the word dry upon my tongue. I moved to the first cabin, my feet squelching as the rain turned the ground to mud. The door opened with a wailing on what must have been barracks, but the rudimentary bunks were empty. I noticed sword and shields still hung in their places upon pegs. I relied on my torch to guide me as night grew more distinct and made my way towards the centre of the settlement. There was a larger cabin there and I walked towards it, my eyes still furtively glancing to my sides for signs of life. Outside the cabin an axe lay half sunk in the mud, its blade still clean. Where was everyone?

I pushed the door inwards and it made a whining sound as I entered and flapped closed behind me like a wooden wing. There was a desk here and an unmade bed. The small window leant fragile light so I hung my torch on a holder to illuminate my search. A parchment lay on the desk, alongside it a simple goblet of wine had been turned over, the ruby liquid dampening some of the paper. I read the words written there:

_To the Commander in Chief, Praag garrison,_

_This day I have spotted a ship on the horizon, it is like no other ship I have seen before. Its manufacture is a mystery and its wayward course bothers me much._

_In certain lights it resembles some strange serpent and my guards swear that at times, this monstrosity even moves as such._

_The ship has been in our sights for two days and appears closer each morn. We have seen no more than this single ethereal ship but I fear it may be about to make landfall._

_I write to you so that perhaps this information may be of recognition to your more experienced knowledge. I bow to your judgement with regard to reinforcement and know that my men shall attempt to make adequate preparations._

_Your humble servant, Cptn Yazov._

_Postscript; My men have reported hearing strange cries in the night. They report it is like the screaming of beasts. I fear this is having a damning effect on their morale._

No sooner had I finished what I must assume were the Captains last written words than I heard noises outside at last. But it was not noises that brought any comfort. Rather a cold dread itched around my spine as I heard what I can only describe as a guttural _breathing._

I delicately unhitched my pistol from its noose. Whatever was making the sound was moving around the cabin. Outside night was nearly total and through the small window I could only make out concealing shadows. I reached around my side, feeling for my bag of powder, quietly cursing myself that I hadn't thought of readying my pistol sooner. I upturned the nozzle of the small bag into the upright barrel, never taking my eyes from the cabin door. I expected it to burst open at any moment and my hand shook slightly as I emptied the gunpowder into the pistol.

The more my ear studied the sound, the more I thought it must be a beast of some sort. That pleased me. A prowling bear of some kind might easily be scared away by the mere swinging of a torch. Who could blame the curious creature for entering what appeared to be a deserted settlement in search of food? But the noises were much closer to the door now and I noticed a rattling to what I assumed was the creatures' breathing that made me pause, even as I primed the pan of the pistol. Whatever it was, it was no mere bear.

I had begun to grope for a ball to load when the door exploded. I was only aware of huge fangs, glowing snake-like eyes and a terrific roar that flecked my face with venomous spittle. The torch toppled from its perch and the light in the tiny room span crazily for a moment before I was plunged into darkness.

The mouth, for that was all I could see of the beast, retreated, perhaps confused by the falling torchlight. I had fallen to the floor in my panic, my pistol lost for the moment. I could spy twilight around the creatures' shoulders as it pulled its massive head from the doorway readying for another charge. It was some kind of lizard or perhaps a small dragon. My mind was confused. How had such a creature found its way here?

When the beast crashed again at the doorway, I hurriedly chased away these distracting thoughts and searched around for my missing pistol. I thought the cabin would collapse around me as the beasts' body smashed into the doorframe. It seemed the creatures' bulk was too large for it to gain free access to me and it thrashed its terrible reptilian head inside the room hoping to catch one of my scrambling legs between its teeth.

As the rotten wood around the door began to snap and splinter under the assault, my palm clasped around my pistol. It was fortune indeed as the room was largely in blackness and I had to keep my legs up against my body for fear of one of them being clasped in the monsters' jaws. The thing retreated once more into the yard outside, the heavy rain peppering its scales in small explosions. It seemed readying itself for a final charge.

I nigh tore open my ammunition pouch and my fingers shook terribly as I pinched a ball between finger and thumb and clumsily attempted to fit it to the pistols barrel. The creature gave another mighty roar, its evil eyes watching me hungrily. Its talons scythed through the wet morass of the ground as it stepped quickly towards me. I spat the ball down into the barrel, knowing I had no time to properly ram the bullet home and I prayed it would be enough.

The beast charged into the cabin with such massive force that the entire structure collapsed around it. The huge mouth came towards me unheeded. Perhaps screaming myself I raised the pistol and pulled the trigger. There was a spark as the flint ignited the pan of powder and a whoosh as the bullet left the gun. My ears threatened to bleed with the noise the creature made. The bullet must have gone down its wide-open gullet, finding its mark deep within the monsters gut. Whatever, the beast recoiled away from me, leaving me suddenly in the open and lying amongst dust and broken wood.

I stood quickly, not quite believing I still breathed and ran to the shelter of a nearby watchtower. The monster seemed momentarily hurt, but it was far from beaten and in a moment it would turn and finish me off, ragging my broken body like a dog with a bone. That horror made up my mind and I drew my dagger and sprinted towards its thrashing tail. Believe me, my bravery was born out of desperation.

The moment I plunged the dagger deep in the creatures soft underside it bucked like a wild horse. I hung on however and it was probably this that meant the blade's momentum tore across its belly ripping a great rent in the skin. The beast howled horribly and I only just managed to roll away before its heavy bulk fell upon me. It let out one more gurgling sound before it lay still in its steaming guts that had spilt into the mud.

I felt a great relief as silence once more filled the air. But it was then that I noticed the saddle. I was confused for a moment before fear gripped me anew. Where was the rider?

There was a splash behind me and I turned to see a figure standing some feet away. In the darkness and gushing rain I caught sight only of the peculiar curved armour the man wore. He raised something to his shoulder and I realised it was a crossbow.

I ran across the ground as bolts sliced the air around me. I wondered briefly how he could reload such a weapon so quickly before throwing myself through the first available doorway. As my eyes adjusted to the gloom, I realised I was back in the barracks. I groped in the dark and found pain as my fingers sliced along a sword blade. Quickly I took it, hugging the metal to my shoulder I retook my steps back to the doorway to await my pursuer.

No one came through the door. The rain still poured outside and I struggled to hear anything through the barrage that pelted the roof of the hut. Slowly, I edged my head around the door and took a glance outside. Water was beginning to form a moat around the dead beast but of its rider there was no sign. I looked back down the length of the barracks, knowing the door at the other end would open near the front gates. I wondered whether I could make it to my horse and be away from this damnable place.

I moved quickly and quietly through the barracks, the small windows guiding me between the empty bunks. I reached the opposite door and began to open it. My breathing was laboured and my heart pummelled against my chest. The hinges cried out noisily and I froze. Nothing. My palms were sweating. I gripped the sword haft tighter. I could see the gates, still open, the track that led away from Richebourg. I strained my ears but still I heard nothing but the fall of rain. I bit my lip and made my decision.

I had ran perhaps four steps when my legs were taken away from me. I floundered to the ground with a splash. Water had gotten into my eyes and I struggled to see my attacker. I held on to the sword and struck it around me wildly hoping to catch flesh. When I struck nothing but damp air I stopped, rubbed my eyes and immediately saw the strange figure a few paces away.

My first thought was that he must be a knight of some sort. His body was clothed in armour, though it was strange and curved, like the claws of the beast he rode. His helmet obscured all recognition of a face and merely showed a tight inverted slit that he looked upon me with. His body was slight under this deluge of sickle-like armour. His thin arms were solid however as he held out a curved sword to me in challenge.

I raised myself on one knee, using the clumsy broadsword to help me upright. I looked at the mysterious warrior and knew I had little chance of besting him in combat. I took a step back holding the muddy sword out before me. Immediately he took two steps towards me, jabbing the blade towards mine. I was going to have to fight. I was going to die.

With a shout of defiance I raised the sword and charged. The knight nimbly took a side step and I felt his blade coolly slice through my shoulder. I slipped as I past, dropping my sword and crying in pain but I grasped part of his tunic as I fell. He was not expecting my weight and I pulled him off balance for a moment. I forced what little advantage I had and kicked at his legs. The knight fell on top of me, his spiny armour threatening to pierce my throat.

I was surprised at how light he was and pushed him from me as I stood up. Quickly I grasped my sword and turned to strike. I stopped. Beside his fallen sword lay his helmet too. Even in the rain, I recognised that the long hair framed the face of a woman. She had a beauty that I had not seen before. Almost a cruel beauty, sharp features with perfect edges.

Our eyes met. I felt my grip on the sword slackening as I lost myself in those gem coloured pools. I made to say something, to this day I do not know what. Perhaps I sought an explanation, perhaps I even wished to apologise! But then her ruby lips curled in a hateful grimace and she reached for the fallen sword meaning to plunge it into my stomach. Automatically I swung the sword in a downward swipe, slicing through that delicate neck and splashing blood across my hands.

I stood crouched over the body for a while, feeling the cold rain dribble down my back. My feelings were mixed, relief, remorse? I do not know. But it was the arrival of the others that woke me from my thoughts. A rattling roar on the coastal wind. More beasts were on their way. I ran through the gates leaving the body of the mysterious female knight in her blood.

My horses were gone. I glanced around speedily and saw movement in the trees but the dark shapes there gave me no hope. I ran. Sigmar must have been watching over me for I managed to reach the track out of the valley without being pursued. Giving one last glance to Richebourg, I saw that the place was silent again but behind it, closer to the waters edge, I caught sight of the horrifying head of a gigantic serpent wavering in the night air. I turned and did not stop my rout until morning.

It took me many days to reach Erengrad further south, but with it I bring my story of these peculiar and terrible raiders that steal the souls of whole villages in the pit of night.

ALSO - 

Grimlie Kove: Nightraider

Grimlie Kove: Black Waters

Grimlie Kove: Green as blood


End file.
